User talk:JetCell
Duplicate picture Hey Jet, can you please delete this picture (http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/File:LongRangeKit.jpg) since it's a duplicate of the picture of the Stealth Ops Kit I uploaded? Thanks. :) Matt (talk) 05:04, October 29, 2017 (UTC) RE: Improving Blaster Performance article Ok, got it! I've put it in my blog, and I will try to fit more to the wiki. OshhhTeeVee (talk) 00:38, November 7, 2017 (UTC) About FANDOM rules So, Jetcell, I was going to e-mail you just now about that. I know we cannot accept members who are under 13. But what should I do when someone who's underage is here? I mean, is that a Bureaucrat thing or I can report the person too? Depending of the answer, I can take care of that when you are too busy. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 22:55, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Forums and Discussions? Hey JetCell! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! Not sure if we never asked you guys if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for this community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community/admins about this, and I'm available for any questions you might have. Have a good one! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 21:05, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Yes, forums will be sunsetted soon, and migration will occur at that time. Just like forums, discussions can be used by the communities however the community wants, so it doesn't have to be social or chatty, you can make that distinction. In fact, when we launched forums several years ago, community members had the same concerns. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 21:51, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey there! I wanted to see if you'd be interested in enabling discussions here and on the app while keeping forums intact. That way you can engage users on the app and possibly turn them into editors. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 21:36, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Polish Language Hi, I'm an administrator of the polish Nerf Wiki. Could you add my wiki to section "Languages" at the bottom of the page? Thank you in advance - Mersus (dyskusja) 15:29, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Green Ballistic Balls Okay, so recently, I saw a video review on YouTube by FG4000 of the Nerf Pulsator, and he brought up this thing about how the green Ballistic Balls are slightly larger than the previous versions before it. So, do you think we could put this bit of information of this size difference in the article about the Ballistic Balls? JustAlex93 (talk) 23:43, December 7, 2017 (UTC) You freakin' got it, dude! JustAlex93 (talk) 00:11, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your edits! I started 4 pages about the Ultimate Blasters Series, and I was always excited to see what you would add or format when I came back. Comrade Baciu (talk) 02:44, January 1, 2018 (UTC)Comrade Baciu I have no idea what is going on with Pixelfries Well, he recently posted this thread . Not sure what that is about. FLATtheFISH 16:21, January 1, 2018 (UTC) A profile pic for you! Matt (talk) 06:48, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Age update Last time you edited your userpage is in 2015. Can you please update your age in your userpage? :) Matt (talk) 02:00, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Why? :( I just uploaded a GT variant of the Holdout & its packaging (I found it on Google) on this Wikia, & then they suddenly disappeared since you deleted the pics. It's actually an official variant of the Holdout in GT. :) Matt (talk) 10:25, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Nstrikeblasters Template Hey JetCell, I was trying to add the NanoFire to the NStrikeblasters template, although it doesn't show up. I think I did the code right, so I'm wondering if there is a maximum amount of sections allowed or something like that that would prevent it from working. Maybe you will have more luck with it. Thanks, Cerrwiden (talk) 05:48, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Who's the founder of this Wikia? I wanna know. :) Matt 05:18, March 26, 2018 (UTC) hey，buddy!I'm the one who leave note on the page of surgefire,rail blade and lumitron,I got all of them(I got the rail blade!!) and I added true and useful information into the pages,but you always delete them,before you delete the information,please confirm it.I got 20 nerf guns and never add wrong information into the page,AND IT'S TIRING TO ADD INFORMATION AGAIN AND AGAIN.THANK YOU! Guy making an off-topic article Okay, Jet, so I saw that someone made an off-topic article on this wiki about a band member of Dethklok, so I marked the article as a candidate for deletion, and then left a message on that same someone's talk page, telling him that his article is off-topic and that I marked as a candidate for deletion. I think that this guy is one of those kinds of people who feel like they need to make off-topic articles about things that they like because they feel lonely about liking those particular things. JustAlex93 (talk) 16:03, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Performance articles Hey Jet, Ever since we switched from review articles to performance articles, I've been wondering how we can improve them. I think that the performance idea is better than the reviews were, but what do we do with new blasters that don't have performance articles, or really old blasters that also don't? What is determined as a reliable source for these articles? I'd like to help with improving them if I can, so they can be a useful source for anyone interested in picking up that certain blaster. Cerrwiden (talk) 01:12, April 17, 2018 (UTC) : Would I be able to use my own YouTube channel as a reference as well? I have done some reviews in the past, and I do range tests with both the stock ammuntion and Elite Darts. I also do flat vs. angled with all types of ammuntition. Also, do you think that we should include chronograph readings as part of the performance article? That seems to be what most YouTubers use, probably because it is more convenient than actually doing a range test, but I think it does have some statistical value. : Sorry for the late response, I've been super busy lately. : Cerrwiden (talk) 15:24, April 20, 2018 (UTC) OK, guy. I got it. So next time I won't edit the pages unless there are more than 2 people tell me about the problem or the information about the blasters,or I will send you some videos about the testings,I never tell lies to the pages,you should also ask some people in the community if you can't choose to keep or delete my edits.I'm a chinese and I only know a little about English,so sometimes you need to check my sentences whether the sentenses have grammar problems.(PS:I have a high-level account in a chinese nerf community called BAIDU TIEBA,you can join ussearching NERF in BAIDU TIEBA,but it's difficult for me to join the community of NERF WIKI,sorry.) (special reverse tactical of rail blade) Big Doomlands fan? Your profile picture & signature have images of Doomlands. Do you like Doomlands? :) Matt 00:02, April 19, 2018 (UTC) New background I love the new background on this wiki. It matches the Elite color scheme. Matt 03:46, May 9, 2018 (UTC) i'm very sorry about the page of whiteout nitefinder,i edited it on my smart phone then something went wrong.please redo the page,thank you. about longstrike yolo buddy! I stiil can't understand why longstrike is the successor of longshot.I thoght there is almost no similar points between these two blasters.But you 've given two similar points,but these are not direct similar points.I think the relationship of success should depend on the blasters' shapes,internals and proformance,but not names or only sniper designs,because there's a lot of snipers today.Can you say all of the snipers are the successor of longshot? So,it's not proper to say the longstrike is the successor of longshot. Hey, I noticed you are in Southern California, just like me! Do you know of any nearby Nerf wars/meetups that happen regularly? I've been having trouble finding a Nerf community here on the west coast.Rocketplane52 (talk) 01:02, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Formatting glitches and appropriate fix Hey Jet, me again. I've noticed on many pages that a serious formatting glitch occurs wherein the Nerf badge is placed below the outline template on the right side of a given article, and thus causes the text to jump from the line just before the badge to several lines down. I have remedied this on several pages already by moving the badges to the top of the article, and adding more specific badges where necessary. I thought I'd make you aware of the issue to allow it to be fixed faster (I am just one man, after all). Is this issue just a problem with my computer? It appears to be a universal glitch. Let me know. :) Rocketplane52 (talk) 03:31, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Good to hear. I'll do the best I can to fix it when I notice it, and I've been leaving detailed edit summaries on all the pages I edit. Feel free to change them as you see fit, and I'll continue to help where possible (with that and other necessary edits). Rocketplane52 (talk) 06:46, May 30, 2018 (UTC) May I create a page on here?XXxMlgJakoBxXX (talk) 23:08, May 30, 2018 (UTC)jKR Video embedding trouble So, I found a YT vid of the old TV ad for the SplitFire and Fastblast blasters. I tried embedding it into the article of the SplitFire, but it failed on me because it couldn't get a proper thumbnail. Here's a link to the video in question: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3gV-BP96RM JustAlex93 (talk) 02:05, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Perhaps. JustAlex93 (talk) 02:52, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for addind to my article. Got busy and never got back to it. Gonna try to add the gi joe snake eyes swords, storm shadow sword and ninja numbchucks articles as well soon. Btw, how did you fet the arsenal list om your page, mine is over 300 guns but i would like to start listing them. Once again thanks. Page on Modulus Darts Can we make a page about Modulus darts (Elite darts with white bodies and orange tips)? I know that they are basically just Elite darts, but if we get an Impact Zone darts page, why not one for the Modulus? Just wanted to know if adding a page like this would have some actual use. Plus, the page is a re-direct page, so I couldn't make one anyway. Thanks. Nobody expects 'the Torontonian Stingray!'' 23:32, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Ah, I get it now. Thanks. Nobody expects 'the Torontonian Stingray!'' 23:59, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Green Streamlines I found this image on Urban Taggers. They look like Sonic Series Streamlines, or they could just be clones. They sure look like it. Either way, I was about to upload it, but I realized that it used to be on this wiki (or there was a different picture with the same name) and you deleted it. I'd like to know the reason you deleted it, just to make sure I'm not breaking any upload rules. Is the image copyright/copyright infringement? Also, can you delete this image? It's kinda ugly and I found a slightly higher quality one. Thanks. And this one too. We already have one. Nobody expects 'the Torontonian Stingray!'' 19:07, July 19, 2018 (UTC) RE: Green Streamlines Thanks for the info. I found another picture for the Streamlines (not better in quality, but it's an official stock photo) so I might not upload the other one for now. Nobody expects 'the Torontonian Stingray!'' 21:55, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Red Dot Sight Hi. I had a short conversation with Cerr, and we both decided that it would make a lot more sense to have the Modulus/SureStrike Red Dot Sight on its own page, rather than on the Pinpoint Sight page. Except a page called "Red Dot Sight" is already a redirect page, so we can't make it. I don't know how to remove it. Can you do it? Or do I just edit the page itself? Nobody expects 'the Torontonian Stingray!'' 13:14, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Stealth Striker Set The Stealth Striker Set comes with the same bandana in the other set. I'm sure you would agree that it's not worth making a page on a piece of cloth. So we've got 2 different sets that have the same bandana. How do we make them reference each other? Nobody expects 'the Torontonian Stingray!'' 01:31, July 23, 2018 (UTC) RE: Stealth Striker Set Thanks. That's a good idea. Nobody expects 'the Torontonian Stingray!'' 22:11, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Hi JetCell, Thanks for continuing the Accutrooper page, am about to buy one so I will add more info soon. Theolodger (talk) 12:30, July 28, 2018 (UTC)Theolodger Ammo rails Hey Jet, I saw you added a notice that the name for the ammo rail was not the official name. I've done some searching and found that Hasbro calls them something different for pretty much every release. The original Barrel Break IX-2 box labels it an "Ammo Rail", while the Sonic Fire release labels it a "Dart Rail". The Rebelle Heartbreaker Bow box labels the five dart one as a "Removable Dart Storage Accessory". Then the Ionfire just labels it as "Dart Storage". Do you think I should change the names to the ones I found? I like the way we have them named already, so that anyone who reads the name can tell which kind it is, without having to research the exact name from the back of the box. Is there a way we can incorparate that into the way we name the page? Cerrwiden (talk) 15:44, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Question Hello,Jetcell. I am wondering,why am I not allowed to use leaked images? Ayyishbigpoutine (talk) 21:21, October 29, 2018 (UTC)ayyishbigpoutine Hey jet,just wanted to thank you for moving my misplaced info about the marauder to the series it comes from. With love and cheese curds. Bigpoutine. Naming the ammo rail I renamed the Four dart ammo rail to "Dart Storage" as that's what it is referred to on the IonFire's box, but I also understand that it doesn't completely avoid conjecture (and in fact might make things more vague) since boxes also refer to things simply as "barrel extensions" and "detachable stocks". Should the old name be used instead or should we use the one on the box? Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 20:07, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Hello,Jetcell. I was wondering if you could look into my new request for adminship. I have about 5 to 10 edits every week and I am a daily user. --Bigp (talk) 19:28, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Issue with Forum I keep trying to post in the forum but it keeps sending me to a page that says the following =Undefined= This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference. *02:27, October 7, 2017 Pedroh1999 (Talk | contribs) deleted page Undefined (Unneeded article: content was: "the samaritan" (and the only contributor was "Demondemon54")) 'Article Undefined was not found' What do you want to do? *Search existing articles for Undefined *Create article Undefined All I want to do is ask a question in the Q&A forum. I dont use Fandom often and have never had this issue before. Joseph51494 (talk) 02:00, December 2, 2018 (UTC) My god, this system is clunky. I have no clue how to use this as I never edit pages and it seems to be the same system. Anyhow what is happening is when I click on the forum button next to explore and then click on Questions and answers board there is a box that says start a discussion. I click it, and it shows a few text boxes as is standard on most forums then I put in my title then text. When I click to post the message I sent you displays, and it doesn't start a new thread Joseph51494 (talk) 03:48, December 2, 2018 (UTC) I just sent a message to the Fandom staff as that isnt the case as if it was a topic search the mentoned post is not relavent. in the mean time would you mind posting the following on that forum for me as I cant because of the bug along with a line that you are posting it on my behalf? Looking for a blaster I owned in the early 2000s I can't remember what it is called, but I do remember a bunch of its features. The blaster held a lot of darts in a column in front in only a few rows. It used an air pump like a super soaker to fire the darts and had a button on top that would shoot all the darts at once if you pressed it but it also had a trigger that would fire the darts individually. I can't remember this part for sure, but I think the blaster was red green and black. I know I got this blaster before 2005, but I can't remember exactly when. Other than its color I am certain of all these details. Does anyone know what blaster I am looking for? Joseph51494 (talk) 04:38, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Never mind found the thing https://nerf.fandom.com/wiki/Blast_Fire_DX500 Joseph51494 (talk) 20:11, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Old thread closure request This is a link to an old thread i would like you to close. Please look into it. https://nerf.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:51179 Bigp (talk) 18:23, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Ok Nerffan101101 (talk) 14:20, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for fixing my grammar mistakes! :) (Smile) Nerffan101101 (talk) 14:32, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Info about edit war I simply wanted to make the info more clear with my last edit. It is hard to understand in the current form. Please restore the last edit I made. Bigp (talk) 22:43, December 14, 2018 (UTC) RE:”maturity” “All users should have the same authority” he says as he has the power to restrict pages from all editing from the underlings that all admins look down on like scum. Seems like the staff here on the wiki only value what they like and nothing else. :Jet, please take a look at the last entry on my message board. I had really hoped that things would not devolve to such a degree, but not only did Bigp dig in with a more aggressive AND threatening stance, he also tried to rope FlatTheFish into this stupidity. Flat has never appeared uncooperative or anarchistic in the posts that I've seen, so I have no idea why he's even been mentioned in that way. :If you are inclined to ban this underdeveloped user, you have my strong support. :Mojo1970 (talk) 10:31, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi jet, Do you have the time to check out my nerf arsenal in my profile? If so, that would be great. thank you!--Nerffan101101 (talk) 21:44, January 7, 2019 (UTC) The Return of BigP Hey, Boss! How are you feeling? I hope you are fine. And also sleeping as I send this. So, check the forum. BigP is back. But we have two issues: - Clear evidence that's he's out of the allowed age to be here; - New account... Who knows? Maybe he thinks he's still banned on his original one, so would this count as sockpuppeting? What should we do? I would take care of that myself, but I really don't know what to do in this case. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 04:37, January 31, 2019 (UTC) yo jet! come over here! yo jet! come over here! we need your opinion on somethin. https://nerf.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:65073 "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-RA' "Wanna talk?" 21:25, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Message That wasn’t a threat,more of a warning to be careful. Not even around me. I have been on the internet for a while and trust me,there are some TOTAL DI-(take two) there are some people who can and will do everything they can to make people miserable. Now,I’m not necessarily saying that I am one of those people. I’m just trying to help him out a bit. I’m gonna leave it here for now. Therealmaplesyrup (talk) 17:09, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Edit war with Syrup Syrup and I are about to start an edit war that I don’t want to get into. He’s adding into the details of the Microshots series that the Microshots may have been created by the Youtube meme of “everything is a Jolt.” I’ve deleted this once and he added it again, so I delete it again. I hope you can help and keep him in line with these baseless and unneeded edits. DaGoldenEcho13 (talk) 17:26, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Message I have stopped the edit war and started a poll on the talk page of the article in question. He is lying to try and get me banned. Additionally,he made false accusations of me sockpuppeting to get me banned. Therealmaplesyrup (talk) 17:51, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for putting an end to the edit war. I still believe there was some suspicious activities in the poll made to “end the edit war” but now that it’s a rest for now, I wanted to thank you for doing what was the real right thing to do. I simply made a compromise until others could view what was happening and decide the actual right course of action. I hope this doesn’t happen again because I don’t enjoy having to “duke it out” on an article. Once again, you have my upmost gratitude. DaGoldenEcho13 (talk) 12:22, February 6, 2019 (UTC) NR-Strike Is this page necessary? The creator says it's a website but I've never seen it before. Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 22:49, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :I back that up, Boss. Unless the creator meant NFStrike, I couldn't find anything about it. :"P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒ 22:52, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :: It appears to be a personal website created by that user that sells modification parts. I wasn't able to find a link to the page itself, but that user has created a wiki about it, which is where I got that information. I've taken the page down. :: [[User:Cerrwiden|'''Cerrwiden]] (talk) 01:14, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Message Where did you get the leak for playmak3rs? I haven’t heard of it before. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 00:02, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Message (fairly urgent) Monkeyman has recently started an edit war with me and refuses to stop replacing my grammatically correct edits with his grammatically incorrect edits. Please issue a warning.I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 22:19, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Message Please check the requests for adminship page. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 19:59, March 4, 2019 (UTC) syrup is underage so echo found out that syrup is underage... see the "TSOL blaster" thread for proof. "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-ZL' "Wanna talk?" 03:22, March 9, 2019 (UTC) User page trouble Sorry. I didn't think it would show up like that. OK. I fixed it. Demondude54 (talk) 07:43, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Message Demondude has edited zunalegend’s user page. not his talk page,his USER page. Please look into the matter. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 18:48, March 9, 2019 (UTC) A Request check the request for adminship page. i hope i can meet your standards. "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-ZL' "Wanna talk?" 23:46, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Message (urgent) Elliottw has edited zunalegend’s USER page. Yes his user page not talk page. Please look into the matter. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 18:19, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Ok. I would like an Arsenal template. I should be more careful on my user page. Demon2 blast's you! (talk) 03:34, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Closing of old threads Hey Jet. You should probably close this thread: https://nerf.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:60422 We have already dignified it ten months ago. So just close it. demon2 (talk) 20:07, March 13, 2019 (UTC) About Water Warfare doesn't nerf get special treatment with Super Soaker? i don't want to start an edit war. we should be able to discuss this in a civilised matter, right? "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-ZL' "Wanna talk?" 03:10, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Questions Hey, Jetcell, I was wondering how you made all of the admin user links orange. Just wondering. I am the Admin on other wikis and I want to figure it out. Demon2 blasts you! (talk) 05:27, March 14, 2019 (UTC) RE: RE: Water Warfare wait, why? that doesn't make any sense. if nerf branded water blasters get the same treatment as dart blasters then why don't x shot branded water blasters get it? same thing, just different companies. isn't this a wiki for blasters in general? "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-ZL' "Wanna talk?" 10:39, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Pictures Hi Jet. I have 9 pictures of mine that I would like to delete that I have flagged under the "Candidates for Deletion" page. I just wanna get them off here because they are very old and pretty cringey, so I would appreciate it if they could just be deleted so nobody has to see them. Is that alright? Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 23:40, March 18, 2019 (UTC) More pictures Sorry to bother you again. I found a bunch of pictures that I also wanted to remove before. Could you do that for me? Thank you. Sorry that there's so many but I just kinda don't want them up anymore. Also the two that aren't mine, I think those ones can also go. One of them is just a duplicate of an already existing image (the Hawkeye Bow one), and the other one made by Matthew93256 was flagged by himself, although maybe we should ask him if he really wants it deleted. Thank you again. Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 15:57, March 19, 2019 (UTC) You know that according to FANDOM rules, you have to be over 13? :Yes, as the administrator of this wiki, I'm pretty sure Jet knows that. Her comment about being "a 10 year old at heart" does not mean that she is actually 10 years old. Don't think you can land a job as being a graphic designer at only 10 (but you never know). :Also please sign your messages after posting. :Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 13:21, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Update i believe a certain someone is gone now. and secondly, i believe that you made a remark that you would make a decision regarding me becoming a rollback admin. "...Let's leave it at that for now." '''-ZL "Wanna talk?" 05:39, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Quick message Boss, check your E-Mail when you have some spare time. I left you a message there. It's not important or urgent, so relax. Don't rush it if you are busy. "P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒ 03:41, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Message Hello jet. Hows it going. I don't remember ever chatting to you, but here I am now. Can you pleases investigate this page ? I believe it is a puppet account of Therealmaplesyrup. Thank you. --Anomynous16:43, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :We know who you are, kid. I am not sure if everyone does, but at least us mods can see your edit history. And even though, your name is at the Recent Wiki Activity. You did a bad job. Hah! :Anyway, it's not a sockpuppet. He had that first account before. Then I banned it due to bad behavior. The ban time expired, but he already created a new account. And we allowed him to stay if he didn't create problems. :He indeed created more problems, but... This time, he got banned for being underage on his second account. BigP was the first one, MapleS was the second. :Just in case, I banned the other one. :"P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒'' 18:42, March 25, 2019 (UTC) RE: The Crupper Thanks Jet! I'll be sure to check it out. [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 15:59, March 26, 2019 (UTC)